Darren Taylor
Darren, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, was an upperclassman at Hartfeld and a member of Hartfeld's football team "Knights". He graduated in the end of The Freshman, Book 3. He made his first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 5. Appearance Darren has short, medium brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. He is described by Amara to be tall, broad-shouldered and "kind of blonde". Usually, he wears a red football trikot with a white twelve on the forefront and white and black stripes on the sleeves. In The Sophomore, he just wears a long-sleeved gray top with an unbuttoned v-neck. Personality Darren is surprisingly down-to-earth when you consider he's a football hero, a distinction which usually gets to people's heads. Not conforming to the typical football jock stereotype, he is indiscriminate in who he befriends and converses with. Darren is very understanding, often listening to and advising those who need it such as when Kaitlyn confided in him that she is a lesbian. If Your Character chooses not to attend the formal ball with Kaitlyn in The Freshman, Book 1, she will attend the ball with Darren as friends. Darren prefers rock music over other genres, which played a major factor in how he and Amara get together. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Luxury Getaway The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 3: Run-Around (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time Book 2 * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) The Senior * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Chris & Logan I love the team. Those guys are my brothers. ''- Darren about Chris, Logan and the other football players in ''Book 1, Chapter 5 Chris and Logan are Darren's football buddies. They're coming along very well. In ''Book 2'', Chapter 14, it's mentioned that Darren and Logan are also roommates as Chris mentions he'd spend the night at their place. Kaitlyn During the events in The Freshman, Book 1, Darren initially had a crush on Kaitlyn. However as she is into girls and interested in Your Character, she doesn't reciprocate. She does however trust Darren enough to confide in him, telling him about her feelings to which he is very understanding. If Your Character rejects Kaitlyn, she and Darren will go to the formal together. Madison Darren and Madison were dating for a week, but it didn't work out so they stayed friends. Amara She's... really special. Totally different from all the girls I know. ''- Darren about Amara in [[The Freshman, Book 3|''Book 3]], Chapter 8 Darren meets Amara at her band's gig. Your Character can help initiate their relationship in Book 3. They both love a band called Minor Threat. Other Looks The Freshman Darren.jpg|Original Outfit/Football Uniform Darren2.jpg|Party outfit The Sophomore Darren Sophomore.png|Casual look Trivia * He bears a resemblance to actor Seann William Scott. * He is given the same face as Shane from Rules of Engagement. * He broke his ankle in his senior year, which lead him to become interested in Physical Therapy. * The name Darren is of Irish origin, which means "little great one". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid